


Haunting thoughts

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mentor/Protégé, Showers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: It's hard to move on from shocking, hurtful and traumatic events. But on the bright side, Ethan is there for her ; always.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 20





	Haunting thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place after 'Rain of love'.

[Rain of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483266)

You open the door with the spare key Ethan gave you that night. _That night, where so many things changed._ You switch on the lights, the huge living room of his luxury apartment flooding with blinding white glow. A wave of relief washes over you. The mere feeling of being in his place calming your nerves.

You aren't supposed to be here, in his apartment. Yet, you are. Turns out, you aren't strong enough to handle _those thoughts_ alone in your bedroom. You really tried to spend the night somehow, to distract yourself, but you couldn't. Deep down, you heard your voice calling out to him, Ethan. You knew damn well he's the only one who can help you.

You shrug out of the long coat you threw over your denim shorts and oversized sweater while leaving. You sit on his couch, checking the time ; 21:07 pm. It's quite late, and he isn't home yet. You decide to text him after pondering a little.

'Hey.... when will you be home?'

'Ethan?'

No response from him.

You sigh, falling back on his couch. You wrap your arms around yourself, imagining that it's him holding you tight. You close your eyes, barely stifling a yawn.

~

_Within the black depths, a little figure comes up in front of you. His weak voice is filled with sorrow,_

_"Why... Casey? Why did I have to die? Why couldn't they save me!? Why did they save you??"_

_"Danny... I- I'm so sorry.... I-"_

_Another strong figure emerges, his voice rougher and angrier,_

_"I died while saving you!"_

_"B-bobby...?"_

_"You- you are still living, still breathing! But me? I'm-"_

_An elderly woman wheels herself by your side, stopping Bobby mid sentence._

_"You two aren't the only one...?"_

_You mouth falls agape, and you stammer,_

_"Wha... Mrs. M- Martinez?"_

_"Yes...."_

_You look at them, dumbstruck. They speak up in unison,_

_"This isn't fair.... We all died for your actions somehow.... But you? Do you know what we went through because of you? Do you regret causing us pain?"_

_"I do! I'm so sorry, I-"_

_They start cornering you, and you move back. A few steps back.... And you submerge into the void._

_~_

"Aaahhhhh!" 

You scream, gripping on your head which just hit a hard surface. You open your flooding eyes, fear and shock paralyzing your limbs. You manage to scramble to his bedroom door, fumbling with the lock. You keep looking back, afraid. After a few tries, the door finally opens. You burst into the room, slamming the door behind you. You sit on his bed, your body quaking, your head throbbing in pain. Your eyes flutter close as you softly touch the back of your head, trying to find the place where it hit.

" _This isn't fair...."_

You shriek, looking around helplessly.

Your eyes fall upon the walk-in-closet. Immediately, you enter the closet, sitting on the farthest corner of it. Your body shakes involuntarily, your skin pale. 

You feel alone, vurnerable and cold. You stand up, crazily picking up his clothes. His shirts, coats, jackets, pants, casual clothing.... Everything you can get. You dump all of them on the floor, sitting just between them. Making a cocoon of them around you, you inhale. Your lungs filling in with the very subtle remaining of his cologne, his smell. It suddenly feels safer, and you cuddle with his clothes tightly. 

' _It's all my fault.... They faced so much pain for me...'_

You start sobbing, your tears soaking in his clothes.

• **Around 25 mintues later•**

You start to sink further into his clothes, the sound of footsteps approaching scaring you to death. A soft click is heard, and you quickly cover yourself. Adjusting the pike of his clothes. A hand pulls away a bunch of pieces away from you, and you scream.

"Wait. Casey...?"

His familiar voice brings a rush of happiness to you, and you quickly throw the rest of clothes away. You're met with a troubled and confused pair of blues. Jumping up, you hold him tight. 

"Lord... What is this mess?"

He puts you down, crossing his arms over his chest. And that's when you notice, he's in his boxers. You flush red,

"Um- sorry. I- I.... It's just, uh--"

"Whoa! Slow breaths Rookie.... Tell me, what is it?"

You nod, a lump on your throat.

"I saw.... Them. They were-"

"Who....?"

You shudder, whispering,

"I can't. I don't want to."

"Rookie, you-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

A new batch of tears break through, and you try to run away. But, your toe hits a corner of a wood furniture, and you fall down on the floor, moaning in pain. 

He crouches down beside you,"Casey... Are you okay?"

You shake your head no, your hand grasping on the little toe as tears run down your cheeks.

"Take a hot shower. You will tell me about everything later, okay?"

"Ethan...."

"Can you stand up on your own?"

"No..."

"Let me help."

He pulls you up, and you lean against him, holding onto him as your anchor.

"Will you join me...? I don't think that I can..."

He drops a chaste kiss on your forehead, "Of course. No need to say anymore."

You smile at him gratefully.

He undresses you with tender gestures. Grabbing three towels, he carries you to the bathroom. He sets the temperature of the water, turning the shower on. You melt as the hot water hits you. You wrap your hands around his torso, holding him tightly while he massages the tight knots in your shoulders and lower back. He takes the loofah next, pouring a generous amount of his body wash in it, creating lather. You sigh happily as he scrubs your shoulders. 

"Hmmm...."

"Do you like it?"

"Mmhhh...."

He rubs the fluffy loofah all over you, your body covering with the rich lather. You whimper as you feel his hands kneading your breasts. You kisses the top of your head, whispering,

"Can I shampoo your hair?"

"Yes please...."

You groan happily as he rubs the shampoo in your scalp. He applies it from the root to tip, his long fingers threading in your blonde locks with care.

"Casey...?"

You kiss his chest in answer, his heart beating steadily just beneath.

"Tell me? Why were you hiding in the closet? And why did you make....that mess?"

You look up, meeting his eyes. He keeps his hands guided on your head, and you sigh.

"I- saw Danny, Bobby.....and Mrs. Martinez...."

He frowns, pulling you close,

"Awh, Rookie. Nightmares?"

"Not exactly... I- guess I'm imagining things, or maybe-... I don't know..."

"Casey...."

"They went through so much. Because of me. I'm-"

"Please stop blaming yourself for everything. It's not good for you."

"I- why didn't I die, Ethan? Instead of them? I could've saved them if I died."

"Casey.... please don't. What about those who- who care about you? Will it be fair to them? It was out of your hands, you need to understand."

He gulps, you couldn't understand if it's the tears running down his cheeks or the shower water.

"And- how can you even talk about your own death like that?"

He regards you, anguish in his eyes,

"Don't you dare to talk like that again. I almost lost you- It's - it's too much...."

You tip toe to reach his height, he grips on your waist to help you. You wrap your legs around his waist, resting your forehead with his.

"I'm sorry... I didn't meant to..."

He shakes his head, and from this close, you could finally make out the tears escaping his eyes. You press your lips against his, hoping to kiss all of his pain away. But you fail as you feel the slightest salt from his tears.... And before long, your own eyes give up.

•

After finishing up, he grabs two towels, soaking the moisture from your hair and body. You take the remaining one, drying him while he wraps the towels around your body and head. He smiles softly, taking the towel from your hands, wearing it around his waist.

He dresses you up with one of his shirts. He takes you to the bed, whispering,

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I had my dinner long ago..."

"Fine then. I'll quickly make something for myself. Rest, okay?"

He moves towards kitchen, throwing you a look,

"Maybe you would like something to eat?"

You fiddle with your fingers,

"Do you...um- have chocolates?"

He chuckles lightly,

 _"I do._ "

Your own lips turn up a little from his words. You hum softly, easing yourself on his bed.

But...soon you start to feel uncomfortable, your mind repeating those incidents again. Your lower lip trembles, and you run back to him. 

You watch him, his shoulders relaxed as he chops some vegetables. You throw your hands around him from behind, hugging him tightly. He turns around after a moment, murmuring in your ear,

"Casey....what is it?" 

You bury your face in his chest, your eyes welling up,

"I feel like- like...."

"Yeah..?"

"I- I don't know.."

He tilts your chin, his thumb brushing away your tears. He kisses you tenderly, as if you're the most vurnerable and precious thing in this world.

"I'm here, Rookie. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

You kiss him back, whispering,

" _You are my world, Ethan. I can never -"_

_"You are my universe, Casey."_

You stroke his face, your posture shaking from the emotions, tears rolling down your cheeks. He kisses them away, holding you as tightly as he can, squeezing you in his arms. 

_**You have never felt more safe anywhere else.** _


End file.
